User blog:Alpha Ranger/The Dog Adventures! - The Arbiter (4)
List of dogs! Apex Apollo Bengy Duncan Hershey Hero Lucky Neon Panda Sherbet Snowy Spazi ---- "The Arbiter" Apex: Hello! Welcome to another episode of The Dog Adventures! *walks out to balconey* Another day in our dog world I am being joined by the other dogs too! All except Apex: Hi! Apollo: So toda- *Loud Crash* All: O_O Bengy: *goes up* It is The Arbiter! Apollo: *whispers at camera* Oh crap! This is our big enemy he is trying to take over are world so his dogs can have it he has 6 though. Apollo: OK so we go out and bring all dogs and bows and swords. Bengy, Apex, Sherbet, Lucky, Snowy, Spazi, Apollo, Duncan, Neon, and Panda: *gets weapons and armor* Lets go! *all rush to roof* Bengy: *knocks off* T Lucky: That was easy xD. All: HAHAHA wait the dogs! Apollo: Oh their gone too! Sherbet: Anyway... Apollo: Yeah sorry most of the time we have epic fights and that was just funny! Anyway, Today we are going to go work on our next minigame! Then play Rodero we will explain Rodero when we get there. So I guess lets go get walking. -starts walking- Sherbet: So our next minigame will be cool. Apollo: Oh! Are next minigame! So this one is that there is 12 platforms we all get one! Every minute one will randomly drop with you on it and you will go underwater for a second the loser booth is very warm because it is ice water and you can also get towels in there! So the winner will win something! Spazi: Alright! This sounds fun! Neon: I know! Lucky and Panda: I cannot wait! Bengy: So lets get builing! -walk ends- Apollo: So Apex, Bengy, Hershey, Lucky, Panda, and Snowy You guys work on the loser booth when your done help us with the platforms! Apollo aka me, Duncan, Hero, Neon, Sherbet, and Spazi! We all work on the platforms! Lets go! Bengy: *makes floor out of quartz* Hershey: *makes 10 chairs* Lucky: *makes walls out of glass* Panda: *helps Lucky* Apex: *makes cubbord* Snowy: *puts towels in cubbords* Hershey: *makes a warm pool in the grond* Bengy: *fills with warm water* Panda: *puts a flat screen in* Apex: Done! All in loser booth: *high five* Apollo: Ok we are done with 7 platforms so lets finish up! Sherbet: *makes one* Spazi: *does redstone to make sure one drops every minute* Duncan: *makes a platform* Hero and Neon: *does restone and finishes platform* Apollo: *makes 3 platforms* Bengy: *does redstone to all 3* All: *finish all 3* Apollo: Were done! All: Cheer! Bengy: Lets go to Rodero! -At Rodero- Apollo: SO basically there is a deer made out of stuff and you are on a boat on a certain block the other dogs make it go slow and then faster and faster as it goes! You do one minute you win! I decided though to go play are new game Platform Players! All: Yes! -At Platform Players- Apollo: OK all on are platforms! Also The people that are safe each round get a marshmellow! The winner gets extra porkchops. Hero: *goes underwater* Woah! Jeez scared me! Well good luck! All: Bye Hero! Hero: *sits in loser booth* *gets in pool* Ahh... Apollo: *goes underwater* Crap Good luck! The 10 left: Bye! Apollo: *gets in warm pool* Warm and Hi Hero! Hero: Hi! Bengy: *goes underwater* Ohh Cold! Well bye and good luck! The 8 Left: Bye! Bengy: Hi guys I like this pool! Apollo and Hero: Hey Bengy! Panda: *goes underwater* Good luck! Hi guys I am here! Apollo, Hero, and Bengy: Hello Sherbet: *goes underwater* Aww well buh bye! Good Luck! The 7 left: Bye! Sherbet: Hi all! All in loser booth: Hello! Snowy: *goes underwater* Bye! Good Luck! The Final Six: Bye! Looser booth: Hello Snowy! Apollo:OH 2 dog round! Neon and Duncan: *goes underwater* Neon: Oh lightning round... In loser booth: Hello! Apex: Final Four! Final Four: WHOO! Spazi: *goes underwater* Bye! Apex: Final Three! Hershey: Yay! Lucky:Lo- *goes underwater* Oh well Hi finalists XD. Apollo: Who will it be? Hershey: I have eaten 10 marshmellows! But good luck! Apex: You too! Hershey: *goes underwater* *all go down* Apex Wins! Neon: *looks at camera* Bye! All: Bye! Category:Blog posts